


Affaires en suspens

by TemporiServire



Category: Hero Corp (TV)
Genre: Alcool, Fluff, M/M, Mention de PTSD, et Explications™️
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporiServire/pseuds/TemporiServire
Summary: C'est terminé. Les héros font la fête, tout est bien qui finit bien.Mais il y a encore deux ou trois questions que Burt et Stan doivent régler.





	Affaires en suspens

**Author's Note:**

> Les éternels problèmes de COMMUNICATION de la saison 5. Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, avant que Burt et Stan se retrouvent dans le laboratoire chelou, ils s'étaient quittés sur une base de complicité de meurtre et autres joyeusetés. Donc il faudrait mettre les points sur les "i".

Il ne restait déjà plus grand chose de la grande fête, qui promettait pourtant de battre son plein jusqu’aux petites heures du matin et de tenir le voisinage éveillé jusqu’à le rendre fou. Mique et Claudine étaient rentrés les premiers, suivis de John et Héléna, après l’arrivée de Klaus en cours de soirée. Il était resté jusqu’à la fin de la période de visite au chevet de Doug, à l’hôpital. Il avait apporté de bonnes nouvelles et un pack de bières qui avaient suffit à relancer la fête. Mais tout le monde était beaucoup trop épuisé pour faire semblant très longtemps. Certains ne se rappelaient plus la dernière fois qu’ils avaient aligné plus de trois heures de sommeil, et les rires étaient bien trop souvent entrecoupés de bâillements.

Stan était assis par terre. Ou plutôt, il avait renoncé à se tenir debout. Il serait volontiers rentré, aurait accueilli à bras ouverts les draps frais et propres de son lit et aurait probablement dormi jusqu’à ce qu’on le croit mort. Mais pour ça, il aurait dû trouver la force de se relever. Il préférait se dire qu’il appréciait la fête sous un angle novateur, affalé contre un mur. Il n’avait pas envie de dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Et puis, Burt était encore là.

Burt qui avait passé près d’une heure à noyer Stève de gestes et de paroles de réconfort. Burt qui promenait sur ses amis son regard bienveillant. Burt qui délaissait à cet instant sa chaise de jardin pour s’approcher de Stan. Sans rien de plus qu’un sourire doux, que Stan tâcha de lui rendre de manière aussi juste que possible, il s’assit à ses côtés, contre le mur.

Un silence, seulement troublé par le fond musical et les éclats de voix des autres. Kyle s’était endormi sur un matelas gonflable au milieu de la piscine, une bouteille serrée contre lui. Stève fouillait au milieu des cadavres de bières en quête d’un fond d’alcool.

Stan jeta un regard à sa propre bouteille à moitié vide. Il la tendit à Burt :

« Si t’en veux, apparemment t’as plus beaucoup d’autres possibilités. »

Mais Burt déclina poliment, sans se départir de son sourire. Stan haussa les épaules et, levant sa bière, en avala une gorgée, et reporta son attention sur ses amis. Stève avait réussi à se servir une demie coupe de champagne en mélangeant tous les fonds de bouteilles.

« Je suis désolé de pas vous avoir cru », lâcha Burt.

Stan manqua de s’étrangler. Les yeux de son compagnon - il essayait de s’habituer au terme - étaient rivés sur son poignet. Sur la plaque incrustée dans son bras, qui dépassait de sa manche, remontée légèrement quand il avait porté sa bière à ses lèvres. Le petit rectangle de métal reflétait les dernières lumières de la soirée de façon atténuée, comme un miroir terne.

« Pardon ? 

— Quand ils nous ont fait croire que vous aviez tué une civile et un gamin.

— Hum… T’es sûr que tu veux qu’on parle de ça maintenant ?

— Tu préférerais qu’on en parle plus tard ? »

Stan balaya le jardin d’un regard circulaire. L’ambiance était clairement retombée, de toutes façons.

« Non maintenant. Maintenant c’est bien…

— J’aurais dû vous croire, poursuivit immédiatement Burt. Quand vous avez essayé de me prévenir de ce qui se tramait. J’aurais dû partir avec vous. »

Stan se décida enfin à se tourner vers son compagnon et son air très sérieux.

« Ça aurait servi à personne que tu sois un fugitif. T’avais raison, tu devais protéger les autres. »

Nouvelle lampée. Ses doigts pianotaient machinalement sur sa bouteille. Il sentait toujours le regard de Burt peser sur lui. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Alors il regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux, et demanda :

« T’as vraiment cru qu’on avait tué des gens ? »

Ce fut au tour de Burt d’avoir l’air embarrassé.

« Je sais pas, soupira-t-il. Ils m’ont dit que John l’avait fait. Ils m’ont dit que c’était pas étonnant.

— Quand ils t’ont dit qu’on avait été complices, tu l’as cru aussi ? T’as cru que j’avais pu te trahir ? »

Il n’y avait pas d’espoir d’une réponse négative dans sa voix. Pas même de l’amertume, encore moins de la colère, et cela le surprenait lui-même. Seulement une forme de peine, qui contrastait avec l’atmosphère nonchalante d’un triomphe estompé.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Je sais pas ce que je croyais. Je savais juste que…

— Que quoi ?

— Que j’étais Président du Conseil… et que j’avais d’un coup plus de responsabilités qu’on m’en avait jamais accordées. Et je… bah, je devais m’en montrer digne. Je crois. »

Un silence s’installa. Les doigts de Stan vinrent très lentement trouver ceux de Burt, posés sur la terrasse, et ce dernier retrouva son sourire tranquille.

« Désolé pour le coup de pied, au fait, articula Stan.

— T’appelles ça un coup de pied ? gloussa son compagnon.

— Excuse-moi de pas avoir voulu te blesser !

— En parlant de _blesser_ … »

Burt se tourna légèrement et leva une main vers le visage de Stan. Celui-ci se crispa presque instantanément, et Burt suspendit son geste, comme habité de vieux souvenirs. Quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls sur une plage perdue et glacée, et que Stan s’était cogné. Tout semblait étrangement familier.

« Pardon, souffla Burt, j’aurais dû m’en rappeler. Je te promets de faire plus attention. Je peux ? »

Stan le dévisagea, troublé. Il ne savait pas s’il était décontenancé par la tendresse dont Burt avait teinté sa voix, ou par le simple fait que son compagnon se rappelât d’une conversation qui remontait à plus d’un an et demi. Pinçant les lèvres, il hocha la tête, résigné à garder les yeux rivés sur le sol en attendant le contact angoissant.

Mais Burt ne toucha ni son crâne, ni même son front. A la place, il sentit un doigt effleurer sa pommette, là où on devinait toujours le spectre d’une coupure. La chaleur de la main de Burt disparut très vite, finalement trop vite au goût de Stan, qui aurait volontiers accepté de rester comme cela jusqu’à ce qu’on les force à se lever et à rentrer.

Burt eut un regard triste vers Stève, assis dans un fauteuil de jardin, l’air très concentré sur son verre. Il reporta son attention sur Stan, qui avait suivi son regard.

« Stève m’a dit comment t’avais été capturé. Il a dit que tu t’étais pas défendu. Mais tu l’as fait, pas vrai ? »

Stan savait que Burt cherchait à capter son regard, mais il refusait de lever les yeux du sol. Évidemment que quelqu’un allait tout raconter. Il s’attendait juste à ce que ce soit John, ou peut-être Héléna. Mais pas Stève…

« Tu t’es défendu une fois que John et les autres risquaient plus de se faire chopper, s’ils venaient t’aider. 

— Ouais, et ça s’est hyper bien terminé… »

Stan regrettait à moitié de s’être fait attraper comme un bleu, alors qu’il aurait pu tenter de se battre, d’utiliser son pouvoir ou de fuir. A moitié seulement, parce qu’en excluant le clonage, la plaque et les heures passées à moitié défoncé sur une table d’opération pendant qu’une poignée de médecins prélevaient des échantillons de tout, se faire capturer lui avait permis de retrouver Burt.

Il sentit la pression autour de ses doigts s’accentuer, et il ne put réprimer bien longtemps un sourire qu’il savait idiot. Il proposa à Burt une nouvelle fois sa bière, dont il ne restait plus que quelques gorgées, tout au plus.

« Dernière chance… »

Burt se laissa tenter et prit une grande lampée. Stan se chargea de vider la bouteille et la posa sur la terrasse à côté de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu un jour aussi sommeil. La fatigue et l’alcool aidant, il réunit juste assez de courage pour marmonner :

« Il t’allait hyper bien, le costume de Président… »

Burt se tourna vers lui, surpris mais aussi et surtout amusé. Stan baissa immédiatement les yeux. Ses joues le chauffaient, et il était à peu près sûr qu’elles étaient plus rouges et visibles que les braises incandescentes du barbecue.

« Pardon, je crois que je suis un peu, euh… bourré. »

Burt ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire, laissant le compliment se graver dans sa mémoire malgré tout.


End file.
